1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of installing a soil anchor by driving down an expansible anchor body of folded metal sheet into the ground by means of a rod or tube and then pressurizing the body to develop or spread the folds and expand the body. The present invention also relates to an anchor body.
2. Background Information
An anchor body and a method of the kind described above are described in EP 0112316-A. In practice, a tube can be used for driving down the anchor body, and then the tube can be used for injecting cement grout into the anchor body to expand the body. One or more reinforcing rods or stiff steel ropes or the like can be forced down through the tube and into the anchor body. The reinforcing rods can then be Used to take the tension load.
It can be, however, a disadvantage that the anchor typically cannot be used until the cement grout has hardened, which can take days or even a week. It can also sometimes be a disadvantage that the tube with its tension load carrying elements, such as reinforcing rods or stiff steel ropes, will remain in the soil and usually cannot be dug up without first being cut into pieces.